User blog:Linking System Device/Walkflying through Dreams EP. 2
'Linking System Device Strikes Back.' Wow, it's been almost two years since I last wrote a blog page. I feel kind of ashamed (v_v). Well it doesn't matter now; because what I've been doing will make up for it, at least partially ( I hope) ( / _ \). So what is it ? It's a list of all the places and events of the world of LSD: Dream Emulator. However, this doesn't mean this will be just another simple dream journal. No. This time I wrote the coordinates for each thing. Meaning that if you want you can reach those in less than a second if you use the Trainer of Confuseme (to whom I say thanks for making all of this possible). Keep in mind that the list is largely incomplete. There a lot of things that still need to be discovered and recorded, but I think what I have now is not that bad. Of course it will get bigger as time goes on. I'm not going to copy and paste the full list here. Instead, I'm going to open a forum thread in which we can collaborate to create one the most complete database for this game. (Link: LSD: Dream Emulator Mapping ). I plan to release the list based on the locations of the game on a periodic basis (or at least I'll try to), meaning that every x days the list for y location will show up. But since it's been so looong since my last sign of activity, I'll give you a'' very small'' preview of some of the things that you might expect to find. ( *^ w ^). Some other stuff I came up with. By the way during this time I came up with a couple of new things about this game that may rationalize things a little more. For instace: *I've formalized the spatial unit of distance in the game, called u'''. One of the multiples I use the most is the '''ku aka kilounit. *When describing the same events and objects that are located in multiple places, I've decided to assign to each a different letter (e.g. A,B etc.) in order to distinguish them from one another. This is purely conventional as the letter is given based only when I found the considered object/event (A for the first, B for the second and so on). *Some areas are "protected" by what I refer to "link walls". Basically trying to approach them will result in a link even though there's no physical wall. You may still be able to bypass it through teleporting, but be aware that it works both from the outside and the inside from the area. ''Preview'' Format: ( Cartesian Coordinates x,y,z ) Description. IMPORTANT NOTE: The coordinates are written in ku (kilounits). This is because a spatial unit of distance u is really really small. So when you input the coordinates make sure to multiply the number by x1000 e.g. "30.002 ku" would be "30 002 u". Dojo. (29.015 ; 4.567 ; 0) Approached this location, the dog attacked me. I was able to pause the game before he got me. A curious thing is that you can hear some kind of heavy breathing sound effect (presumebly of the dog) when you pause the game. I find it extremly creepy. If you get on top of him, like with Z=(-2.000), it´ll follow you around and disappear shortly after. (-7.782 ; 5.418 ; 0) Near the guy on top of the pile of chairs. (-79.633 ; 4.712 ; 0) One of the guys kicking the ball; behind him there´s another room. (72.404 ; 5.341 ; -2.000) The "star" on top of the throne. Kyoto. (70.709 ; -103.676 ; -5.000) Top of Giant Taiko Drum. (59.098 ; -51.430 ; 0) Entrance to Monument Park. (19.846 ; -53.617 ; arbitrary) Giant Buddha Foot. (-29.881 ; -48.355 ; lower than -14.000) Close to the top of the Moon Pagoda replica. (86.417 ; -47.602 ; 0) Close to one of the two Giant Baby Faces (A). Happy World. (-20.481 ; 82.700 ; arbitrary not too low) Whale. Also it has no links. (-62.731 ; -12.072 ; -8.000) Good view of the word SEX on the ground, if you look down.*If you follow the train around for a while, it disappears. (-20.920 ; -4.392 ; 1.024) Inside of the castle, right in front of the two thrones. (-116.023 ; 0.279 ; -8.000) Nice view of the Moon. Natural World. (-220.441 ; -3.468 ; 0.003) Sign in Desert. (-207.244 ; 33.656 ; 0.001) Entrance to Pit and Temple. (-99.425 ; 252.640 ; -0.002) In front of the Man Mountain. (-247.851 ; 235.317 ; -0.003) Sign near Giant Crystal. (-250.344 ; 199.394 ; -0.002) Giant Crystal. (-214.164 ; -60.142 ; 0) Arbitrary coordinates near the river shark. Sorry if this is not much, but I want to reserve the best things for later (^ω~). And trust me I've got quite some intersting stuff ready... although for now that's it. Linking System Device (talk) 23:08, April 9, 2016 (UTC)LinSysDev Category:Blog posts